Ye Worthy
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Two hammers one of fire one of thunder will make a boy a god and a girl a goddess. This is their story for whoever holds this hammer is worthy of…?
1. the start

Ye worthy

Chapter one

(this takes place during the siege of the North Pole.)

Sokka was adored Appa with Yue and Katara, looking for Aang. Aang had been taken by someone from the fire nation. Sokka spotted some mostly covered tracks in the snow leading north. They follow the tracks to a cave to find a weakened Zuko and a tide up Aang in a stone cave. Sokka cuts the rope from Aang and uses it to tie Zuko up. As he finishes his knot the cave begins to rumble signifying a cave in. Sokka grabs Zuko and runs for the entrance of the cave when a rock falls on his right leg and a sickening snap is hired, but Sokka does not fall. Slowed down Sokka knows he won't make it to the entrance but he could still save Zuko. Sokka drops Zuko and grabs him by the rope tide around his legs, Sokka then begins to spin Sokka's shin bursts through his skin as he lets Zuko go flying. The boy turned projectile flies out of the cave. As Sokka crashes to the ground the floor splits open and Sokka is consumed by the darkness.

Fire nation the temple of Azulong at the same time.

Azula may not look it, but she was a deeply spiritual woman. But unlike most of the fire nation she did not worship Agni the fire spirit; she worshipped Azulong Mistress of Blue Fire and female warriors. Azulong was one of the few female spirits of the fire nation and her worship was one of the few things she shared with her mother. They had bonded by going to the main temple every three days to make offerings to Azulong. Unlike Agni who is depicted as a large crimson phoenix, Azulong was depicted as a beautiful female emerald dragon with yellow horns and grasped in her left hand was a hammer a hexagon head and two flat ends that got slightly smaller at the ends. The hammer shaft was only two feet long. It was said that she was the only dragon to truly master the blue fire. It was thought by the people of the fire nation that Azula was named after her grandfather Azulon, in actuality she was named after Azulong by her mother. The temple was housed in a dormant volcano. The ground started to rumble as the first earthquake in three hundred years struck the island. Azula remained calm as she finished her prayer, as she stood up the hammer fell off the statue and hit Azula on the head knocking her out. The ground opens up and swallows her hole.

Back in the North Pole.

Sokka awoke to find himself in a bed with his leg in a cast. "Good your awake." a deep voice says from the doorway. Sokka took a quick moment to look around the room it was pretty simple just the bed and a table with a on it pitcher by the doorway. He then looked back at the very big man in front of him, he was wearing a blue vest with six silver circles on it, and simple blue pants, His black boots hade steel plates covering the toes, and he wore a simple red trench coat over it all. The man had long grey hair with steaks of gold here and there; he also had a thick grey beard. The man was standing by the table holding a glass in his hand he picks up the pitcher and pore's a clear liquid into the glass. "My name is Dr. Thor Odinson, would you like some water?" Thor offers the glass to Sokka. Sokka reaches for the glass but stops when his ribs feel like they are on fire. "Easy there, here." Thor tells Sokka as he hands him the glass and Sokka greedily drinks down the water. "What is your name, boy?" Thor asks Sokka as he refills the glass. "I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. But I've recently learned I'm descended from both tribes, my grandmother is from the northern tribe." Sokka tells Thor. "What is my condition Dr. Odinson?" Sokka asks Thor. Thor just walks door and grabs something. "Let us walk and talk Sokka." Thor tells as he reviles a wheel chair.

Thor helps Sokka sit in the chair and wheels him out of the room. "Your right leg is completely shattered but I managed to put it somewhat back together but it will never be at full strength again. You have three broken ribs on the left side of your body four on the right. Your left arm has a massive bruise taking up most of it. And you have a small bruise in the center of your forehead. This is odd since you landed head first." Thor tells Sokka as he pushes the boy into a shrine room. Sokka looks around the room in shock, for in the center is an altar with a hammer. "Is that an altar to Orht the spirit of battle and thunder?" Sokka asks Thor. The old man smiles at Sokka. "It is, tell me what do you know about Orht?" Thor asks Sokka, after all few worship him any more in this realm.

"It was said he helped the first avatar defeat Khon, Dark Emperor of the world by defeating his dark master Mars Spirit of War and Slaughter in fair combat. His sister Azulong defeated the Spirit of Darkness Yumi in the same battle. After the battle Orht went to the North Pole and taught the nonbenders of the water tribe to fight, In return the water tribe built him a simple temple. After a thousand years Orth was already a very old man could not find someone worthy to take his mantle so he hid his temple to wait for someone worth to find it and take his title. That is the legend of Orht. Very few follow his teachings any more in the water tribe." with that Sokka removes his bone necklace. "He was a humble spirit who made his symbol his hammer, Mjolnir." Sokka says as he turns his necklace around showing him a small hammer just like the one on the altar.

"I still try to fallow his teachings but I would fling mud or sand in someone's eyes to escape a battle I could not win is the only dirty trick I use in battle and only to escape from a fight. It was his teachings that allowed me to let go of my hatred for the fire nation after my mom was killed in a raid. He is the only spirit I actively worship, I know the spirits are real and I have been abducted by Hei Bai and taken to the spirit world. But Orth is the only spirit I have respect for because all he asks of us is not to try to fallow his teachings; that fighting should only be to defend the home land, that there is no glory in war, and if you must go to war fight with honor and always honor you enemies even if they do not do the same, never attack a woman outside of battle. It is very similar to his sister, Azulong's code but her code has one more rule. Use your assets to district your body is mans weakness. But her code is for woman warriors" Sokka tells Thor.

"I still do not understand how the people of this world got the name of my hammer right but got my name wrong. And the spirit you know as Azulong is not my sister, she is my wife Amora." the old god explained to a shocked Sokka whose jaw was on the floor. After recovering by slapping himself out of his chair Sokka and Thor talk about things like girls and weapons as the full moon shines above them through a crevasse the temple was in, then the moon goes red.

Back with Azula.

Azula woke up with a bad headache. " I'm sorry dear I used what little magic I can still use, low level stuff really, to heal you but I forgot to consider you might have a headache. Ill fixes it now my dear." A beautiful older woman with green eyes and long blond hair tells Azula. Azula takes in the rest of the woman's appearance, she was wearing a green dress that well not skimpy showed off her large motherly assets, Azula believed a commoner would refer to the woman as a MILF. The woman wore green eye shadow and lipstick, her long blond hair was held back by a green tiara with five points, finally she wore green high heeled shoes. Azula notes the woman's hair had some silver in it, Azula then took a quick look around the room and except for the color, which was green, and Azula thought the room was very tastefully done. The room had several paintings on the walls; she was laying in a queen sized four post bed with green satin sheets and a thick fluffy comforter with several large pillows. A beautiful night table on each side of the bed finished the rooms look; Azula would have preferred it if the room was red thought.

The woman was upon her now. Azula would allow the woman to do what she needed to get rid of her headache, and if the woman made a threatening move she would kill her. Amora's hand glowed a yellow green as she touched Azula's head healing the girl's headache. "I assume that is better. Now I believe introductions are in order, I am Amora Odinson who might you bee child?" Amora asks the girl before her. "Show some respect I am Azula princess of the fire nation and next in line to become fire lord. You should be on your knees kissing my lovely feet." Azula tells the older woman in front of her with her usual arrogance and the woman just laughs at her. This made Azula angry nobody laughs at her, so Azula blasts Amora with a massive blast of blue fire. Amora just yawns and counters with a slimier sized blast of her own darker blue fire, Amora always wished she had green fire but beggars can't be chooser's.

Azula stared at the woman in shock, the only other being too posses blue fire was... "Forgive me mistress Azulong I did not realize I was in the presence of the only spirit I respect. I beg for your forgiveness." Azula bows to the goddess as she would her father. "Raise princess Azula you intrigue me, come let us talk over some tea." Azula smiles and fallows Amora to a different room that was decorated slimier to the one they in last. The main difference was an altar with Amora's hammer Twilight Shadow placed upon it. The two woman talk for hours with Amora telling Azula about how she kicked Agni hard enough in the balls to render him sterile until her great, great, grandfathers time. Amora also teaches her about boys. "You remind me of myself at your age that is why I decided that if you can lift my hammer you will become my successor, and then I will finally reunite with my beloved husband." Amora tells Azula and since Azula was not one mince words Azula walks to the hammer as the moon goes red.

To be continued.

Note: Thor is a doctor since as Donald Blake he went to med school. I will explain about the Twilight Shadow latter. It is a fire hammer that is all ill say.


	2. Two Hammers, a New God and Goddess

Ye worthy

Chapter two: Two Hammers, a New God and Goddess

With Sokka...

"What's going on Thor?" Sokka asks the old god who was grabbing his head. "The Moon Spirit has been killed. Thor informs Sokka as storm clouds rapidly form above the crevasse, rain begins to fall but there are flashes of light but no thunder. It was as if the thunder is waiting for something worthy of its roar. Sokka's eyes shown with tears he knew what would happen now, Yue would die giving the moon spirit back the life it gave her and like his mother he would not get to say goodbye. "I may not be strong enough to fight but I am still strong enough to bring you to her, if you want?" Thor's asks Sokka whom was torn his eyes clouded over in thought then the boys eyes harden. "No Thor it would not be right for me to ask you to take me to Yue although I desperately want you to. You should have had a man's greatest honor a long time ago, at least in my opinion." Sokka tells the last son of Odin.

"And what would that be Sokka." Thor asks Sokka. "You should have died in your bed surrounded by your children and grandchildren. That is how a man should die be they be a king or commoner, warrior or farmer that is the greatest honor a man can have." Thor was shocked to hear a boy who considered himself a warrior speak these words and a memory hits him. A sad yet treasured memory.

...

Thor had barely made it to his father's bedside his wife Amora was already there along with Loki who had been reborn as a child several years ago and with Thor's help cast off his old self to become the god of Mischievous Battle instead of the God of Evil. His fiancée Leah was the daughter of Loki's creation Hela and Mephistopheles. Hela got pregnant during the time the two shared a realm. As Thor looked at his younger brother pride shown in his eyes for the young god had defeated his older self. Thor remembered that day well; he had refused to fight his brother the resurrected God of Evil and was ready to die by Loki's hands when the younger Loki burst forth from his older self. Young Loki fought his older self using Loki's spear agents the powerful magic's his older self welded and the younger Loki came out the victor. Since then Thor took it upon himself to instruct the boy in the ways of the warrior. The boy fulfilled his older self's greatest dream, he became Thor's equal in combat. Loki was not as physically strong as his brother but he was faster and more agile then Thor.

Also in the room were the warriors three and his first born daughter Tornn Sif, who was named after his first love. Sif gave her life to give a worthiness enchantment to his wife's hammer Twilight's Shadow, the hammer of fire. The hammer contained the powers of the fire giant Surtur and his weapons The Sword of Twilight, the doom sword and its shadow. The odd thing was just before the demon was sealed Surtur smiled a happy smile as if he was glad to be sealed. Thor had thought on the giants smile for a short time (for a god) and decided that the demon was glad to be done with destroying the nine realms. For Surtur was never reborn (at least in this story) after Ragnarok, the demon has destroyed the universe countless times and was never allowed to be reborn. Being sealed meant he would be allowed to rest for all eternity and when the next universal collapse happened a new Surtur would take his place.

In the end Odin bequeathed Loki Gungnir and gave the boy one of his wolves Freki, to the warriors three he gave his ravens and to Hogan he gave Geri. To his granddaughter he gave his wolfs newest pup who she named Frig after her grandmother. He then asked the others to leave him for a moment so he could talk to Thor alone. "Thor it's ok to cry, but do not greave for soon I will be with your mother. I know you think I should die a warrior's death on the battle field. Let me tell you a secret my son. The greatest honor a warrior or man can have is to die in his bed surrounded by their friends and family. "Odin tells his son with a smile on his face as he wipes away the tear Thor sheds." You can come in now" Odin tells the others who reenter Odin's chamber. "Now Thor Odinson I pass to you the power of Yggdrasill as it was past to me." Odin tells Thor as he grasps Thor's hand. The room is covered in a multicolored light as the power of the worlds tree is passed from father to son. After the Odin force, the power of Yggdrasill is passed to Thor Odin's armor terns black and his eyes close his granddaughter cries as she holds his other hand. Odin's spirit is reunited with his dead family and as Odin looks around at his lost loved ones he sees his father is absent.

...

"There is another way for you to say goodbye to her Sokka, but it comes with a price. If Mjolnir finds you worthy you could get there in time to say goodbye and be fully healed, but you will live thousands to millions of years, you will be forced to watch your loved ones die. But you will also become more powerful then you could ever imagine" Thor tells Sokka. Thor's words are the final test to see if a man was truly worthy of Mjolnir. Many have passed several tests but none have passed this final test. All the others only considered the power they would be getting or the virtual immortality they would get. "If I prove worthy would you be able to rejoin your family. I do not feel that I will be worthy but if I am will that happen?" Sokka asks Thor. "Yes I would be able to rejoin my family if ye be worthy." Thor tells the boy knowing Sokka passed. "Then could you help me over to the alter Thor?" Sokka asks Thor. "Yes." Thor tells Sokka as he helps the boy up. "You know only the avatar can beat the Fire Lord..." Thor starts to tell Sokka as he helps Sokka walk to the altar.

(The touch from transformers the movie starts playing)

"I know only the avatar can restore the balance, but I can help him do it right?" Sokka asks Thor. "Of course I did help the first avatar beat Khan and if you're worthy you can help the new avatar take out the Fire lord." Thor tells Sokka with a smile as they reach Mjolnir. "Just try to lift Mjolnir by his handle Sokka." Sokka grips Mjolnir with both his hands, the Sokka lifts the mighty hammer above his head. Above the two the heavens came alive with a bolt of lightning which struck the hammer transferring the Thunder to Sokka. The inscription on the hammer shown in bright gold letters as deep wise voice comes from the hammer. "To whomever holds this hammer should he be worthy will wield the Thunder. And I judge ye worthy, rise Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, as the new God of Thunder." With these words Sokka's bandages are blown off. "Goodbye Sokka." Thor tells the boy as he turns to dust with a smile. Sokka gives Thor a water tribe salute before shooting into the sky, flying at speeds mortal eyes cannot see.

Northern Water Tribe Spirit Oasis...

Yue had almost finished preparing herself to give her life to revive the Moon Spirit when the something crashed thought the roof. Iroh moved to defend Katara and Yue, Sokka cared for these two and he owed Sokka a debt he would never be able to repay the least he could do was protect his loved ones. "Hi Yue, Katara miss me?" Sokka asks as he descends from the hole he made. "Sokka" both Katara and Yue yell at the new god happily. "The new and improved Sokka is here. I know what you have to do Yue. I just wanted to say goodbye." Sokka tells the girls as he takes Yue into a hug. Yue then gives Sokka a kiss on the lips before her she closes her eyes and her body goes limp. The koi body of Tui revives and enters the waters of the oasis. After Yue's body disappeared becoming the new Moon Spirit, Sokka turned to Iroh. "What direction does Sozin's comet come from?" Sokka asks the old man. Iroh knew what Sokka has become and the old man would not deceive a spirit.

"It always comes from the east of here. Do what you have to do my boy." the wise old man tells Sokka. "Sokka what are you going to do?" Katara asks her brother. "I'm going to give Aang all the time he needs." Sokka tells his sister he then takes off into space. With the help of Mjolnir Sokka found the comet. "This is for my mother." Sokka yells in the void of space as he swings the mighty weapon around lighting discharging from the hammers head, Sokka only knew about this ability of the hammer from the stories of Thor's battle with Mars. He knew Mjolnir will shatter the comet completely; Sokka then throws the hammer at Sozin's comet destroying it. From the rubble an older man appears. "Who wakes me from my slumber?" Sokka gets a good look at the man he was about an inch shorter than Thor, he ware fur armor with gold plat bracers and gold plate boots atop his head was a golden horned helmet. Sokka saw the man had a red beard and blue eyes the man carried a scythe with a hammer head. "You boy why do you hold my grandsons hammer?" the god asks Sokka.

...

Fire Nation temple of Azulong.

(The touch from transformers the movie starts playing)

Azula stretched as she stood before Twilight's Shadow she then grasped the handle of the powerful tool and pulled lifting the hammer above her head and fire envelops her. An inscription in silver letters appears on the head of the hammer and woman's voice comes from her new hammer. "To whoever welds this hammer, should she be worthy she will have the power of the Eternal Flame, I judge ye worthy, Princesses Azula of the Fire Nation. Know this though you are still princess as the new Goddess of Fire you will not rule as the Fire Lord but you can hold other seats of power. I am shore you understand why." the woman's voice tells Azula. Her spiritual imbalance fully cured Azula accepts her new role and her eternal life. Amora was glad Azula was healed, she knew of her imbalance and how closely the girl fallowed the code she set forth for her followers. Azula was one of the few who still truly fallowed her code; some of the others were Azula's mother Ursa, her friends Mai and Ty lee. The only reason Azula did not were more revealing cloths was her father not likening her dressing like that. "Congratulations my successor I will not be able to teach you to use your hammer's power but my grandmother in law will. Come here please." Amora was using her magic to keep herself alive for a few more moments.

Azula walks to her predecessor."This is goodbye but I know I chose the right woman for the job. I will give you a little advice do not try to be perfect make mistakes for you learn more from defeat then victory. And keep practicing your fire bending." Amora tells Azula as she gives Azula a mother's hug, something Azula needed for five long years. "I am going to see my family now your teacher will meet you in the temple ruins. May you find the happiness you deserve? Don't be afraid to make a flashy entrance to your new followers. Amora tells Azula as she gives her a kiss on her forehead. Azula sheds a tear as she watches the spirit she respected turn to dust. Wiping her tears Azula grasps her hammer and uses it to smash her way to the volcano's caldera. Using her newly enhanced fire bending Azula makes a large pillar of fire as she flies out of the of the crater. The nuns of the temple bow to the girl as she lands in front of them. "I am waiting for my teacher but first fetch me a messenger hawk and something to write with." the nuns do as she says. Azula uses the materials to send a letter to her father to send aid to the island and have the temple repaired.

"Nice theatrics young lady." a blond haired woman of about five seven tells Azula her green eyes staring at her. The woman wore elegant fire nation silks in black that Azula thought Mai would love. "I am your teacher Bestla." the goddess tells Azula. "I would be honored to learn from you Sifu Bestla. I am Azula the new goddess of fire." Azula tells the woman. "I will train you in the shatter. The shatter is where the gods go to train or settle grudges without destroying planets or tearing apart the universe. The shatter is a self repairing pocket universe. I remember when my son Odin fought Zeus there you can't permanently kill someone there but the two destroyed the universe and several times over trying." Bestla tells Azula as her eyes glow brown and they are transported there. Months pass as Azula master's Twilight's Shadow. "Good girl you have mastered your new strength the powers of your hammer. Only several seconds have passed in your realm. But first a gift some new armor more befitting of the Goddess of Fire" Bestla tells Azula as she prepares to send her back home. Her eyes glow brown as Azula's cloths change, her shirt becomes a red v-cut body suit with reinforced by a lair of Uru mesh armor between the soft cotton silk lining and dragon scaled leather outside. An Uru belt and high heeled boots, to complete the look a five point v shaped head piece tiara with demon horn like engravings on the longer horns outer horns the two smaller horns connected to a center piece with a red gem in the center which is the final point. (Think Wing Gundam Zeros antenna.) "I'll look in on you from time to time." Bestla tells Azula as she sends her back to Midgard. (That the name I gave the avatar planet.)

Space...

"I will not ask you twice." the god tells Sokka. "I was proven worthy to become the New God of Thunder. Thor passed on an hour ago." Sokka tells the god. "I can tell you do not know how to use your hammer nor are you a fully trained warrior. I can teach you how but it will take a week of your realms time. You will need the training if you do not want to hurt the ones you love. And I am Bor Burison." Sokka knew the old god spoke the truth. "Can I at least let my friends know I'll be gone for a week?" Sokka asks the god. "Yes ill go with you." Bor tells him.

As the two fly back to Midgard Bor thinks about how he wound up in the comet in a different galaxy then the one of earth. The old god was revived from death when his son Odin restored Asgard. When Bor realized what he did to his grandson, what he made Thor do. Bor was discussed with himself by being tricked by his step grandson Loki before he was resurrected as a young boy. So Bor teleported himself to a different galaxy and placed himself in a magical form of suspended animation as a comet. Now he found a way to redeem himself by teaching his grandsons successor.

Back in the Northern water tribe...

"Hay Aang Katara" Sokka yells his family as he and Bor land. "This is Bor he has offered to teach me how to use my new powers. I will be gone for about a week." Sokka tells them. "Why can't you just learn as you go?" Katara asks Sokka not wanting to be away from her brother for any amount of time. Sokka just holds up his hand to a building and flicks it with his pinky, the wall of the building terns into ice crystals shocking the two benders. "That why I need to go Katara, Aang you can take more time to learn earth bending. I destroyed Sozin's comet. See you two in a week. And if you're hurt my sister I'll hurt you worse Aang "Sokka says as he walks over to Bor, the two vanish in a flash of light.

"Sokka welcome to the shatter. But you will think its hell well I train you. Time here flows differently in the week your here in your realm, months or years will pass, but you will not age. It's kind of embarrassing but a week always passes by when I come here. If my wife took you here mere seconds would go by. And by the way your training begins now." Bor tells Sokka as the god rushes him.

To be continued

Note: Yes I ripped off some of stuff from Transformers: The Movie the death of Optimus Prime and the birth of Rodimus Prime.


End file.
